1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bone grafting material for use in medicine.
1. Related Background Art
Ceramics such as hydroxyapatite and tricalcium phosphate (TCP) as well as crystallized glass such as A-W ceramics have osteoconduction, and granular, porous and block materials are clinically applied as bone grafting materials for treatment of bone defect.
The grafting materials, which are artificial, are foreign bodies to an organism. And preferably, these materials are completely replaced by newly formed bone after the bone restoration treatment. In the treatment of periodontal disease, it is desirable to avoid dental ankylosis of the grafting materials to the tooth root. It is also desirable that newly formed bone and the tooth root be bound with a periodontal-membrane-like tissue and cementum.
While having capacity to regenerate bone, the above-mentioned conventional grafting materials are taken in to remain in the newly formed bone, which causes undesirable dental ankylosis. Granular grafting materials may come out of the gap between gingiva and tooth root, which hinders sufficient restorative effect. Also it is extremely difficult to fiberize bioactive ceramics and glass ceramics.